Hard Knocks
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Senior Shelly Martinez had an interesting friendship with sophomore Michael Harris, but what happens when she escalates things between them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I am doing another single story with another former WWE Diva. In this story, the Diva will be Shelly Martinez, and as with another one of my stories with this same story structure, there will be an OC. I hope that you will enjoy these stories that I write and have fun reading them as I had fun typing this. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It is well known to almost anyone that you would ask, and this is public knowledge, that school is not for everyone. Don't get what I am stating mixed up. I am not slamming an education. Get it if you can afford it is what I am saying. Some teenagers love getting an education, and look forward to going to school those five days a week. The teens that love going to school are the ones that are usually the brains that are deemed nerds by the other kids at school.

Then there are kids who are just there to get an education, and nothing more. No clubs, no after school activities, or anything like that. They just want to put in their time, and nothing else. Better to get an education now while it is free, you know?

Then there are the kids who would not go to school unless you made them. They don't care about getting an education, and are there because it is something to do. School is like a day care for teens like these.

Sophomore Michael Harris was one of those rare kids that was a mix the first two type of kids. He wasn't a nerd in the least, but he liked school because it was challenging to him, and he knew that he needed an education now so he didn't have to fight to get it in the future. His mom and dad were good normal people, so he didn't have to worry about them being gone in the future. He already had plans for his future, but he didn't tell mom or dad about that. He was the perfect student that all of his teachers loved.

Senior Shelly Martinez was another story. She was the picture of the third group of students that I mentioned. She hated the classes that she had, as if she barely went to school, and when she did, she would cut and hang out anywhere that was not school. Shelly did well enough to be able to go ahead and graduate.

Anyways, their paths are about to cross, right in Algebra II...

* * *

 _ **I honestly do not get Algebra, or math at all in general.**_ Michael thought, as his Algebra teacher kept going on about the lesson that he was teaching. Sure, he liked school, but Algebra really, how do I put this? He didn't see it as necessary for anything in life. As long as you have basic math skills, you should be alright in life.

Michael sighed, and glanced around at the other students in his class. He had a few friends, and they looked bored as well. Then his eyes fell on the Latin beauty, Shelly Martinez, that sat a few seats in front of him. She was a senior, and a few years older than him. She was a troublemaker at school, and ran with the troublemakers at school. Even after all of that, she had the body of a goddess. Perfect breasts, perfect legs, and an ass that looked like it was carved out of marble.

See, Michael and Shelly talked between each other a few times. They weren't exactly friends, but were far from enemies. They never really hung out, but when they saw each other in the hallways, they would say hi, exchange pleasantries, and go their separate ways.

Was there something else and something more there? Well, that is where time is the best guess on that, right?

* * *

Friday. The day that every teenager looked forward to once the final bell rang after the school day. MichaeI was looking forward to heading home, and relaxing by playing some video games until he couldn't anymore, like what some teens would do.

Michael was walking home, and rounded a corner when he saw a familiar teen hanging out in an alley, smoking. He knew from the body frame that it was Shelly. Michael slowly walked up behind her, and tapped her shoulder.

Not surprisingly, she jumped and was about to attack him until she realized who it was.

"Jesus, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Shelly asked him.

"Walking home. What are you doing?" Michael asked her.

"Smoking a joint." Shelly said. She put the joint in her mouth, and lit the end of it. She took a drag of it, and coughed slightly. She took it out of her mouth, and held it out to him.

"Want a hit?" Shelly asked him.

"No. I'm good. My parents are home, and if they smell weed on me, they are going to freak out on me." Michael said.

Shelly shrugged her shoulders in acknowledgment of what he said. She took one last drag of her marijuana cigarette, and put it out. Then she grabbed her book bag, and threw it over her shoulder.

"My house is around the corner from here. Wanna walk me there?" She asked him.

"Sure." Michael said. Why not? He was heading that way anyway, at least he would not be alone heading home.

On the short trip, the two talked about various things, school, friends, and relationship. It was kind of funny, you know. Again, they weren't best friends, or even friends at all, but they were far from enemies.

It wasn't until they stopped in front of Shelly's home, that the mood changed.

"Alright. Thanks for walking with me." Shelly said. "If I don't see you around, I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Okay, thanks." Michael replied. Michael watched Shelly walk into her home, and once he felt that she was safely inside, he went on home himself, his mind wandering a mile a minute the short way there.

* * *

Needless to say, Michael was kind of attracted to Shelly. Let's be honest here. Who wouldn't be? She is a babe, and what really got Michael turned on was that she was slightly older than him. She was a senior, and he was a sophomore. It was taboo, and if they got caught together, it would cause trouble. Not as if they were together at the moment...

* * *

 _ **Speaking of trouble, Michael kind of kept it from Shelly that he knew where she lived. Here's the story. One day, Michael was walking around bored, and before he knew it, he ended up in a walkway by a house, he was out of view of the houses, but he could see inside them if need be. As he was tying his shoe, he glanced up, and saw Shelly. She was wearing a training bra that barely contained her breasts, and she looked as if she was looking around to make sure that no one was around.**_

 _ **He knew then that he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but he did it anyway. Once Michael peered in the window, he saw Shelly masturbating with a vibrator. He was unable to tear his eyes away from what he saw, but he knew that he shouldn't be watching her. He moved away from the window, and managed to accidently knock over a trash can, but before Shelly could look out of the window to see who caused that noise, he was long gone.**_

* * *

Ever since that day, occasionally he would have sexual dreams about Shelly, but he knew that any romantic relationship was impossible, mostly due to the fact that she was a beauty, and he was almost peasant like, and then there was an age difference. Still, dreaming about it wouldn't hurt, right?"

* * *

As Shelly laid in her bed at night, she couldn't help but to think about Michael. For someone younger than he was, he was pretty handsome. They were on the level of being acquaintances at least, but in the back of her mind, she wanted to be something more. He was cute, Shelly thought, really cute. She saw him during gym one time, and saw him getting dressed, and saw his shirtless body. She didn't tell him that, and she certainly didn't tell him that whenever she thought about him shirtless, she got wet at that thought.

Shelly wondered what she should do to step things up between the two of them, and right before she fell asleep, she got an idea. A mischievous smile on her face, she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

Fast forward to the next night, and Michael was sitting in his room, surfing the internet on his laptop. He was just trying to relax his mind in order to fall asleep. Just when he shut off the computer, he heard someone tap on his bedroom window. Shutting his laptop, Michael went to the window, and opened the blinds. There, to his surprise and delight, was Shelly, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hey handsome, you gonna let me in?" Shelly asked him.

Almost in a trance, Michael nodded his head, and opened the window. She slid right in, and Michael shut the window behind her.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Michael asked her, confused.

"Nothing, just thought I would come by and see my friend." Shelly said, smirking. Michael looked at her confused, and to make matters more confusing, he sensed something in her voice that caught him off guard.

"Whoa, so this is your room? Nice." Shelly said, glancing around at various looking academic awards, posters, and the tv with a video game console attached to it. After she looked around his room, she looked at Michael, who was blushing, and avoiding eye contact with her.

"What's wrong? Never had a girl in your room before?" Shelly asked him.

"N-No." Michael answered her. _He's even cuter when he's shy._ She thought. Shelly smiled, and walked over to him.

Michael kind of backed away from her, and with him not watching where he was going, he fell backwards on his bed. Shelly then climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"I saw you." Shelly whispered.

"What?" Michael asked her.

"That time you were outside my bedroom window. I saw you." Shelly said.

Michael remained silent.

"I bet you liked watching me get off, didn't you?" Shelly asked him.

At that point, Michael wondered if he should respond, but of course, his body did the responding for him. Shelly felt his hard on poking her through his shorts, and Shelly looked at the younger teen like a lioness eying her prey.

"I knew you were." Shelly said. Then she began to grind against his hard on, and Michael was trapped. When he tried to move his hands, Shelly pinned them above her head.

"Keep them right there." Shelly said. She continued to grind against him, and soon enough, Michael came right in his shorts. Shelly gave him a seductive look, and slid off of him. Michael sat up, feeling a little dizzy, and looked at her.

"Fun, wasn't it?" Shelly chuckled.

Michael couldn't speak, so he just nodded.

"Well, that is just the beginning." Shelly said, her voice sounding really sexy. "I have plans for you and me. I know that you are going to enjoy it, especially. See you soon."

Shelly was out of the window, and back towards her house. Michael finally stood up, and watched Shelly until she was out of view.

As Michael quickly cleaned himself up, he wondered what she was going to do in the near future. That could mean anything, and that is what excited him.

A smile on his face, he fell asleep, wondering what the future held in store with him.

* * *

 **AN: I know that earlier I said this was only a one shot. As it turns out and the more that I typed this story, I found out that I can make this into a short story. Needless to say, the second chapter is going to be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All right, right after I finished the last chapter, I began typing this one. As stated last chapter, I wondered if this is going to be the last chapter, and once I get close to the end of this chapter, that is going to be decided. Okay, let's continue, shall we?**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Why, oh why, did Michael decided to go to sleep right after Shelly left? Once he fell asleep, his dreams turned intensely erotic. He imagined he and Shelly having sex, intense sex, in various locations, and places that were most likely going to get them caught. They went at it like rabbits, and the thing was, it wasn't nearly enough for either of them. Michael wondered what he should do? He was going to see her at school soon enough, and that not only excited him, but there was a bit of concern in Michael.

He knew that they were going to be intimate with each other in the near future, that didn't scare him nearly as much as the fact that he kind of was scared that he might not be good enough for her. Hell, he was barely able to last during a dry grind, so how will he do when they have actual sex?

He contemplated going to his parents about his problems, but then they would want to meet Shelly, and that was not in the cards at the moment. Michael's parents would think that he had a girlfriend that he did not know about, and that would prompt them to of course ask to meet her, and how would they react to their only son having a girlfriend that was a few years older than he was? Big hint, not well most likely, at least for his mom. Dad might be proud, but mom would freak.

So, at this moment, Michael decided that until he knew where he and Shelly were as to the terms of a relationship, he wouldn't tell his mom and dad about her at all. Really, that was Michael's only move at this point in time.

* * *

Michael sighed, and closed his locker at school. He was unable to concentrate all day, due to the fact that he was thinking about Shelly the entire school day. Michael only had Algebra 2 with her, so he was not going to be able to see her any time else, and even through that class, she barely paid any attention to him. Michael contemplated asking her what was the deal, then he had the thought that he was messing with him, and playing mind games with him. He kind of felt that was the deal, and he left it alone. He didn't want to rock the boat, so to speak, so he kept quiet.

So, after school was over, and Michael was walking home, Michael felt someone walking fast to catch up with him. To his surprise and excitement, it was the object of his mind, Shelly.

"Hey there, handsome." Shelly said, walking with him.

"Hey beautiful. What's up?" Michael asked her.

"Oh, nothing really." Shelly said. Then he saw that look on her face, and Michael knew that she was up to something.

"Really?" Michael said in disbelief.

"Well, I was thinking." Shelly said.

"What were you thinking about?" Michael asked her.

"Well, I was thinking about you and me." Shelly said. "I was thinking about how we were going to have sex, and the best place to do it."

Michael nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Really!" Shelly said before Michael had the chance to question her.

"I got wet thinking about all of the sex we are going to have." Shelly said, her voice getting low. "I thought about sucking all of the cum out of your hard on. I thought about tying you up, and just having my way with you. You are going to enjoy it, I promise you."

Michael couldn't speak, then he realized that they were in front of her home.

"Well, see you later." Shelly said. Before Shelly went inside, Michael grabbed her arm.

"Wait! I need to know. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Michael said. Shelly watched as it seemed that Michael closed his eyes, and braced himself for a bad response.

Instead, Shelly kissed him. "You are my man."

Michael opened her eyes in time to see her winking as she entered her home.

Smiling, Michael walked home on his own.

* * *

Okay, things seemed to have calmed down for Michael, at least. Over the course of the next week, Michael saw Shelly, and they exchange pleasantries, you know. They would say hi, and all of that. He kind of liked the feeling that he was getting from being with Shelly. It was a secret relationship that they had, because they told no one that they were together.

Michael really didn't. He knew that his parents felt that there was someone in his life, and he was not sure if, or when to tell them. Remove that 'if', he knew that he had to tell his mom and dad about Shelly, but he knew that once he did, there was going to be no turning back at that point.

So, what exactly was he going to do?

* * *

One day, Michael was sitting in his room, laying on his bed looking up at the roof. He had nothing to do, so he was just laying there. He was thinking about Shelly on and off. He was more thinking about what they were going to do once they were alone again. Was he going to be ready for what she had in store for him? Or was he going to end up finishing premature, and she dump him?

Michael's mom knocked on his door, and opened it.

"Mike?" She said, getting his attention.

"Yeah? What's up?" Michael asked her.

"Your dad and I are going to be out of town for the rest of the week, and we already went shopping, so you are going to be fine here by yourself, right?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll be fine." Michael said, giving her a smile. His mom turned to leave, but she stopped, and then turned back to face him again.

"Listen, your dad and I were wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him.

"I have female friends, but as for a girlfriend, I am not sure." Michael answered. That was the truth. Even though Shelly told him that he was her man, he had no idea where they stood as a couple.

"What do you mean, you are not sure?" She asked him, leaning against his door frame.

"A lot of girls are interesting in being friends. I want to be more than friends with some of them. There are a few girls that I have my eyes on, but I am going to wait to be sure about what I want in a relationship." Michael said.

"Don't worry, Michael. If a girl is interested in you, she will let you know." She said, giving him a smile.

"Thanks mom." Michael said, watching her leave. Now Michael wondered if what she said applied to himself and Shelly?

* * *

It was the next day, after school, and Michael and Shelly were walking home. Once Michael and Shelly got to her house, Shelly turned to Michael as to kiss him goodbye, but Michael stopped her from doing so.

"What's wrong?" Shelly asked him.

"Uh, I was wondering..." Michael said, trailing off.

"Wondering what?" Shelly said.

"My parents are out of town..." Michael said, trailing off again.

"So?" Shelly said again.

"So I am there by myself." Michael said.

"Okay." Shelly said, a smirk on her face. She knew what he was trying to ask, but she wanted to hear him say it. Michael saw that smirk, and knew she was just twisting him.

"What I am trying to say, is that if you came over, you would for example, be able to stay the night with me. If you want to." Michael said.

"Well, my mom is working tonight, so I might stop by." Shelly said.

"Okay. See you." Michael said, kissing her cheek, and walking away. Shelly smiled as she saw him walking away, knowing he felt like he blew it. Shelly liked teasing him, it made him all the more cute.

* * *

Well, his parents were gone by the time he got home, and Michael wondered if Shelly was going to show up at all. Michael tried to drop enough hints that he wanted her to come over, none of them were discreet. As the time ticked away, Michael started to think and believe that she wasn't going to show. Then...

 **KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Michael nearly tripped over himself trying to answer his front door. He opened the door, and to his pleasure, there Shelly was, an overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Shelly gave him a quick peck, and she walked passed him, glancing at the house as she walked with him to the back where his bedroom was.

"So, here I am." Shelly said, taking a seat on his bed, sitting her bag down as she did so.

"I didn't think you were coming." Michael said, trying to contain his excitement.

"You made it clear that you wanted me to come." Shelly said, stretching, exposing her toned stomach. Michael glanced at her body, and felt as though he was about to faint.

Shelly stood up, and walked over to Michael, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't miss the chance to have you to myself for anything."

Shelly then kissed him with passion, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Michael felt overcome with lust and want for Shelly. Just as his hands were about to roam her body, she broke the kiss.

"I think that it is time for me to change into something more comfortable." Shelly smiled. She grabbed her bag, and headed for his bathroom.

Michael sat on the bed, trying to regain his composure.

* * *

All the while Shelly was in his bathroom, Michael sat on his bed, wondering what he was going to do with not only an older girl in his house, that same woman was in his bathroom, changing into her night clothes, whatever those might be. While trying to calm his nerves, Michael began to watch a movie on his TV. Shelly soon after opened the door, and rejoined him in the bedroom.

Michael glanced over, and literally had to hold back a squeal. Shelly wore a black t-shirt, which clung to her body in a way that complimented her body completely. It was basically the only piece of clothing that she wore, besides her underwear, and it barely covered that.

Shelly laid her clothes down in an empty chair, and laid down next to Michael.

"Shelly, I was wondering something." Michael asked her.

"What?"

"I was wondering. Why are you with me?" Michael asked her. His voice had a tone to it that meant that he really wanted to know what was going on between them, and Shelly knew thta she better answer.

"I was in a few relationships, but all of those guys were only interested in my physical features. A lot of them were older guys, only interested in sex." Shelly began. "I had my eye on you for a while, though. I saw you around school, talking with other people, your friends, and whatever. I liked the way that you carried yourself, and you were intelligent and shy. Your shyness was really cute."

"Aren't I a little young for you?" Michael said.

"You aren't too young." Shelly said. "Guys like you will try harder to impress girls like me, and that is what a woman wants. A woman wants a man that treats her right, and knows all of her faults, then loves her anyway. What they look like and how old they are doesn't matter if those conditions are met."

Michael nodded, and leaned over and kissed Shelly on the lips. Michael tried to break the kiss, but Shelly hung on for a little more than he anticipated. Michael soon found himself pinned to the bed with Shelly on top of him.

Michael flipped her over, and pinned her to the bed.

"Whoa, when did you get bold?" Shelly asked him, a smirk on her face.

"New found courage." Michael answered. "I figured if we were going to be together, I better learn to get bold every now and again."

"You are really enjoying this." Shelly smiled.

"How do you know that?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You're kind of rubbing against me." Shelly said.

Michael was going to ask her how, but then a lightbulb went off in his head. He remembered that conversation that they had earlier, and decided it was time for some payback from Shelly teasing him earlier.

"So, I take it that you like this feeling, huh?" Michael said, rubbing against her area. Shelly began to moan, grinding against him as he continued.

"You like that, huh?" Michael said, grinding even harder. Shelly looked at him, breathless, and that is when Michael knew that she was about to cum. Once she was about to, Michael pulled back, a smirk on his face.

"Why did you stop?" Shelly asked him.

"Not yet." Michael smiled, kissing her. "When I say so."

Michael clicked off the light, and laid down to go to sleep, but Shelly got the last word.

"You are going to pay for this, Michael." Shelly said.

* * *

 **AN: The final chapter is next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, after an hiatus, this story is going to an end. The sexual tension between Shelly and Michael is coming to a head. On one hand, you have a young man, and on the other hand, you have a hot senior (school wise) that is coming to possibly love this young man. Well, here is the conclusion.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Michael awoke the next morning, and when he tried to move, he realized that he was not alone in his bed. Just as he was about to panic, he remembered that Shelly spent the night with him. Michael looked at her, and smiled. She was a beauty. There wasn't an imperfection on her body anywhere. She had all the curves in the right places, for him anyway. Michael sighed, and carefully slid out of the grasp that she had on him. Michael sighed as he sat on the opposite edge of the bed, wondering what he was going to do with the day.

"Might as well get washed up." Michael said, heading into his bathroom. Once there, he shed all of the clothes that he was wearing, started the shower, and climbed in. He stood there, letting the water from the shower head wash over him.

As he stood in the shower, his thoughts then turned to Shelly. He thought about here standing in the shower, soaking wet, inciting him to join her, or to take her body and to do what he pleased with her. Just the thought about that made him become erect.

Then, without warning, the shower curtain was pulled back, and Shelly stepped in the shower.

"Shelly! What the hell are you doing?" Michael asked, caught off guard by her intrusion.

"Well, I wanted to take a shower, but not to wait, so I figured why not join you?" Shelly said. She stepped in front of the shower head, letting the water wash over her. She intentionally dropped her wash rag, and bent over to pick it up, brushing her rear end against his hard on.

"Oh, it seems that someone is a big boy." Shelly said, teasing him by grabbing him and giving a little tug.

"If you are good, I will help you relieve that hard on." Shelly said.

Shelly finished her shower, and casually stepped out of the shower, not before rubbing it in a little bit.

"Payback for last night..." Michael said to himself.

* * *

As the day progressed, Shelly and Michael talked about this and that. Michael was careful not to say or do anything stupid to chase Shelly off, or away from him. Then, as the afternoon came around, Shelly quickly dressed, and was sitting in the living room area, glancing at the television. Michael quickly did the same, and walked into the living room to join her.

He carefully took a seat next to her, trying to breathe easily.

"So." Michael said, trying to sound calm.

"So, what?" Shelly said, in a teasing sounding way.

"What did you want to do today?" Michael asked her.

"I was in the mood to go see a movie today. How about you?" Shelly asked sweetly.

"Sure. Why not?" Michael smiled at her.

"Okay. Let's go." Shelly said. She headed for the front door, and Michael went after her.

* * *

Once they got to the movie theater, Shelly picked out the movie that they were going to see, and Michael quietly went along with it. They went to the showing room where it was playing, and Michael went to sit down front, but Shelly stopped him, and motioned to sit in the back row, near the entrance.

"Why back here?" Michael asked her.

"You'll see." Shelly said with a wink.

Michael kind of knew what she meant, but didn't think that she would be that bold to try something like that in public.

Michael and Shelly sat in silence, watching the movie. Michael was trying to pay attention to what was showing on the screen, then Shelly reached over, and undid his fly.

Michael contemplated asking her what she was doing, but knew that drawing attention to themselves in a somewhat crowded movie theater was a bad idea. Then it dawned on him. That's why she wanted to do this. She wanted to get him in a situation in which she had complete control.

She loved watching Michael try to keep himself under control, but that made her just want to torment him further. She kept pumping, and soon enough, he came. Of course, there was someone sitting in front of them, and it went right into the woman's hair.

Michael got up and left, and Shelly soon followed.

* * *

"So, was the movie fun?" Shelly asked him.

"Fun? That is a strange way of fun, if that is your idea of it." Michael answered.

"Really? The way you went off, I would say that you enjoyed it." Shelly said.

"I did, but why there?" Michael answered.

"Well, I knew that it would be dark, no one would be paying attention to us, and you wouldn't want to draw attention to us." Shelly said. "That, and I wanted to do it in a public place."

"That was a hand job, not sex." Michael corrected her.

"So, you know the difference between sexual contact and sexual intercourse. Smart little boy." Shelly teased, messing his hair.

Michael ducked out of the way, laughing.

* * *

Michael and Shelly returned back to Michael's house, just as the night sky was rolling in. Shelly made her way to Michael's bedroom, and Michael followed her on instinct alone. One Michael was in the room, Shelly pushed him against the door, and kissed him passionately.

Michael tried to ask her what she was doing, but he got his answer the moment she began to force his shirt over his head. She all but ripped his pants off, all the while still kissing him.

Michael began to return the favor, taking off her clothes roughly. Shelly only had on her bra and panties, but still Michael pushed her on the bed.

"Oh, big boy is getting a little rough, huh?" Shelly asked him.

"Lady, you haven't seen rough yet..." Michael said. He turned her so that her rear end was facing him, and he took off her underwear.

"What are you doing?" Shelly asked him.

"This." Michael said, thrusting his manhood into her. Shelly squealed out of surprise.

Shelly's squeal made Michael thrust into her harder and harder.

"That's right baby! Harder! Harder!" Shelly screamed at him. Michael grabbed her by the hair, pulling Shelly's head back to kiss her. Shelly kissed him quickly, and then began to pump into Shelly harder.

Shelly felt Michael start to slow down, and that meant that he probably was near his limit.

"Want it on my chest, baby?" Shelly asked him.

Michael nodded, and Shelly broke away from him, grabbed his hard on, and with one tug, he came all over her chest. Michael and Shelly then collapsed on his bed, exhausted from having sex for the first time. Michael looked spent, and Shelly could only look over at him with a smile on her face.

"I take it that was your first time?" Shelly asked him.

"Yeah, it was." Michael said, trying to catch his breath. Shelly leaned over, and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry, babe. We are going to be doing this enough, so that you will be getting better at this." Shelly said.

"Speaking of better, how was I?" Michael asked her bashfully.

"I wouldn't be able to tell that it was your first time if you didn't tell me." Shelly said.

"Oh, thanks." Michael said. He tried to stand up, but his legs felt wobbly, and he sat back on the bed.

"Don't worry about that, you will get used to it." Shelly said. She stood up, and went towards his bathroom to take a shower. Shelly stopped at the doorway, and reached out a hand to Michael.

"Care to join me?" Shelly asked seductively.

"Sure!" Michael said, getting off of the bed, and joining Shelly.

He knew that this was going to be a relationship that he was going to love being in, and the same for Shelly.

 **THE END**


End file.
